


『橘农』绝对占有 6.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization





	『橘农』绝对占有 6.

黄明昊觉得自己是个混账。  
这不是他第一次想着陈立农自慰。

他听着房内此起彼伏的呻吟，手里刚刚疲软下来的阴茎想着陈立农而又颤巍巍站起来。  
黄明昊咬着牙，眼泪顺着脸颊大颗大颗的砸下来。

他们怎么，变成了今天这样……

这是知道哥哥被林彦俊豢养起来之后，黄明昊第一次真正地见到听到这样的陈立农。

他是最后一个知道陈立农向林彦俊妥协了的人。  
因为保护他，还有他那微不足道的梦想。

黄明昊冲到嘉俊大酒店的时候，正好碰到陈立农脸色苍白地从电梯里走出来。  
和陈立农四目相对的那一刻，他知道了自己那些被停掉的资源为什么络绎不绝的回到手上，也明白了陈立农这么久以来日夜兼程的忙，到底忙到了哪里。

眼泪簌簌地落下来。

“哥——”

黄明昊颤抖着嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，走向已经呆滞的陈立农，替他整理好衣领，然后牵起他的手，

“我们回家了。”

两个人像小时候那样，并肩依偎在一起，走出了这座富丽堂皇的牢笼。

上了保姆车坐下的时候，陈立农的脸又肉眼可见的白了一度，他咬着嘴唇，身体微微发着抖。

黄明昊扶了他一下，把自己平时睡觉的抱枕塞在他座位上。

陈立农累的已经提不起力气去跟Justin解释什么，林彦俊昨天的合并案很不顺利，原本以为不会回来的人深夜带着一身酒气，推门就掀开被子压在了他身上。陈立农挣扎了两下，反而惹毛了心气不顺的人，没有扩张，已经完全勃起的欲望就直接挤了进来。

林彦俊反反复复地折腾了他一夜，今早起床腿都打着颤站不起来，动一动后面就涌出一股白浊的液体。  
那个人躺在床上光着身体饶有趣味地看他跟自己的身体作斗争，看着看着身下又精神抖擞地立了起来，搂着他去浴室“清理”了一通。

看到黄明昊的那一刻陈立农的脑子是炸开花的。  
他扶着后腰的手筛糠一样的抖，眼睛和脸色却骗不了人。

他不知道黄明昊到底是怎么知道的。  
但他知道，黄明昊一定知道了。

娱乐圈那么水深火热，就算是是有心人也不足为奇。

然而想象中的质问和厌弃却没有劈头盖脸的来。  
Justin眼圈红红的，像从前被人欺负时陈立农替他出头却挂了彩的小时候一样，眼泪大颗大颗的垂在地板上，默不作声地替他整理了不平的衣领，然后牵起他的手说，哥，我们回家。

到家的时候陈立农已经睡着了，眼睛下面有一圈淡淡的青紫，嘴唇边有轻微的胡茬。  
往下是细白的脖子，带着……斑驳的红色痕迹。

一米八几的人因为身体不适以一个非常扭曲的姿势缩在坐椅里。  
黄明昊伸手去抱他的时候才发现人滚烫滚烫的烧了起来，病得糊里糊涂地嘴里嘟囔着乱七八糟的呓语。

被冰凉的手碰到腰的时候，怀里的人突然挣扎起来。  
这时候黄明昊才听清楚他嘴里念叨的是什么。

陈立农皱着眉推搡着黄明昊，隐忍又痛苦的说着，不要，不要。

黄明昊几乎是瞬间眼泪就盖了满脸，他把头埋在陈立农肩窝里，轻轻地拍着他的背，带着呜咽温柔的安抚陈立农。

“哥，是我，Justin，没事了。”

“哥，我们回家了。”

陈立农在安抚下慢慢又安稳地睡了过去，黄明昊不如他高，拦腰抱起他的时候有些打晃，几乎是连拖带拽的把陈立农搬回了家。

黄明昊叫了医生来，他看着医生扒开陈立农的衣领看了两眼，然后看着自己神色古怪地轻咳了几声说，“年轻人嘛……我理解……就是得节制一下哈……”

医生是一直以来都有合作的家庭医生，很靠谱，但是黄明昊还是涨红了脸，我我我我的结巴了半天。

给陈立农挂上输液针之后小大夫拿给黄明昊几管药，交代了几句饮食起居，然后推了推眼镜，压低了声音告诉他，

“那个……做完之后那些东西不能留着的……对肠道不好，人会生病……我先走了，你回头记得给他清理哈，拜拜。”

小医生一阵风似的跑出了门，剩下原地的黄明昊，抽动着嘴角不知所措。

他掀开被子小心翼翼的褪下陈立农的衣服，发现脖子上的吻痕只是冰山一角。

黄明昊看着陈立农胸前斑斑点点的痕迹和腰上一块块的青紫倒吸了一口凉气。

难怪陈立农已经很久不跟他一起睡了，他从前总爱摇陈立农的胳膊撒着娇说怕黑，陈立农就会拍着他的头没办法的把他塞进自己的被窝然后搂在怀里。

是什么时候陈立农开始躲闪着推开他的，他都没有察觉。

黄明昊越看越难过。  
他还以为自己长大了，能够保护陈立农了。  
可是陈立农为了他，甘心上了别人的床。

甘心么？  
或许是没办法。

黄明昊从来没这么痛恨过自己。

当他拉下陈立农裤子的时候，身下两条无措的长腿下意识地并拢，陈立农又开始摇着头呓语，嘴里虚弱的求饶。

细嫩的腿根还带着有些泛紫的牙印。红肿不堪的穴口开合着，有乳白色的液体一股一股的涌出来，黄明昊咽了咽口水，身体猛地抖了一下……

“你记得给他清理哈！”

黄明昊被自己的口水呛到，突然咳了起来。  
这……要怎么清理？

黄明昊这时候发现他和陈立农处在了一个非常暧昧的位置，陈立农上衣褪的干净，只留下了一只正在打点滴的左手还挂着袖子。

现在裤子褪到腿弯……身上带着细密的痕迹……身后红艳艳的小穴蠕动着……

这都是……林彦俊的痕迹……  
想到这黄明昊闭上眼睛，深吸了两口气，胸腔里升腾起一股不明的怒火。

“唔——” 隐秘处戳进一个指尖，陈立农皱着眉头哼出声。

同时哼出声的还有黄明昊，肠肉层层叠叠地吸附上来含住他的手指，陈立农绯红的脸让他呼吸急促了起来，下身慢慢苏醒。

不——这不对劲——

黄明昊搂起陈立农让他微微坐起来，然后又伸进了一根手指，撑开肠肉让里面的液体慢慢淌出来。

他跪在床上一手扶着陈立农一手抠挖着柔软的肠壁，发烫的陈立农软软地趴在他胸膛上，发丝蹭在他脸上有些痒。

黄明昊笨拙的导着液体，手指胡乱的戳弄，不知道碰到了哪里，怀里的人突然低低地呻吟了一声，颤抖起来。

苏醒的下身直直地抵在了陈立农的腿根。黄明昊感觉自己的脸现在应该比陈立农的温度更高。

他伸直了手指，缓缓地……又抵在了刚才不小心擦过的地方。

“唔……彦俊…别………不要了……”

黄明昊失去的理智瞬间回到了脑袋里。  
他妈的，他到底在干什么……

抽出至今清理好手指和陈立农的身体，他替陈立农掖好了被子跑进了浴室里。

他站在淋浴下，水流划过肌肉蓬勃的身体，挺起来的下身随着手掌的撸动更加肿胀，他咬着嘴唇呼吸粗重。

黄明昊闭上眼睛，脑海里是陈立农凸起的喉结，红润的嘴唇，结实的小腹，交叠的长腿，还有……还有那种，从来没有过的，紧致的感觉……


End file.
